1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for a human body, and more particularly to a shower nozzle providing brushing and washing functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a shower nozzle is used to supply water for taking a bath. First, the user sprinkles water on his/her body and applies soap or shower cream to the body. Finally, he/she washes the body. Some people use a brush to scrub his/her body when taking a bath. It is inconvenient to take a brush and a shower nozzle as well as soap or beauty products at one time.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.